


You Started to Believe the Things They Said of You

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is Jesus, M/M, Minor blasphemy, Musicals, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee club has decided to perform <em>Jesus Christ Superstar</em> and Blaine is Jesus. Now, Blaine just has to figure out who Kurt wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Started to Believe the Things They Said of You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was letting my iTunes shuffle and JC Superstar came on. I forgot how much I love that show. I couldn't get the idea of how good Blaine would sound singing Gethsemane out of my head. Then, my mind wandered and this happened.
> 
> Happens in a random other universe where they do JC Superstar instead of West Side Story.

“And I’ll be Jesus!” 

“Of course you will,” Kurt agreed, rather blandly. “You’ll make a perfect Jesus.” And Blaine would. Kurt actually couldn’t wait to see it, but he also saw the humor. 

“Oh!” Blaine spread his arms wide, thrilled with his own idea. “We could do a thing! You could be Mary! It’d be like ... a ... a thing!” 

“With protestors.” 

“Yes!” 

Kurt sighed. “First of all, this is a fantastic idea which will get protestors even if I don’t play Mary because it will. Just the scene with the apostles getting drunk is enough to get people out with their signs, but Blaine, honey, I don’t want to be Mary.” 

“Why not? She has an awesome solo.” 

“A solo I love very much, but no. I’m ... I think you should know who I want to play.” 

“Judas?” 

“Never.” 

“Peter?” 

“No.” Kurt gathered up his books. “With Mary that’s three guesses. I’ll let you plan. Call Rachel, because I’m certain she wants to be Mary to your Jesus.” He thought for a moment. “In fact, that’s kind of perfect.” 

Turning, Kurt tossed out his coffee cup before heading for the door. 

Rachel agreed enthusiastically with Blaine’s idea. The next week became a frenzy of planning and handing out roles.

* * *

“And we’re not going to make the roles gender-bound or whatever,” Blaine told Kurt, his eyes shining. “Mercedes wants to be Judas, but so does Santana, so we’ll have a sing-off.” He took a sip of coffee and tried to look nonchalant before guessing, “Caiaphas?”

“Really, Blaine?

“Well, you’re the only one I know who could sing it. We don’t exactly have a lot of people who can sing that low.” 

“So, you were only guessing because you need for me to play Caiaphas?” 

“Kind of.” Blaine shrugged. “We’ll get someone, but I want to know what part you want! C’mon, just tell me! Stop making me guess!” 

“I actually want 2 roles and they haven’t been cast yet.” 

Blaine looked down his list, frowning as he read, “Random apostle?” with a great deal of disbelief.

“The two I left off your sheet.” Kurt smirked. “I counted on no one but myself and Rachel actually knowing the play well enough.” Taking Blaine’s sheet, Kurt wrote at the bottom, Pilot/Herod - Kurt Elizabeth Hummel the first. He passed it back. 

“Herod?” 

“His song has a kick line.” 

“Their scenes are on back to back.” 

“I’ll do the robe-ish toga thing for Pilot and then for Herod I won’t wear much.” Kurt passed his sketchbook to Blaine. In it he’d drawn the costume for Pilot fairly traditionally, but Herod was the epitome of sin, red boy shorts with gold lace around the edges and a matching red crop top. 

“I’m going to have a hard on the entire time we’re on stage,” Blaine said, unable to take his eyes off it. 

“We’ll finish all our rehearsals with my scene so I can wear it home. In the car. With you.” 

“Done!”

* * *

Kurt threw his head back, narrowly missing slamming the garish faux gold crown on his head into the rough hewn head rest. His legs were flung wide, over the arms of his wooden throne. 

“Oh, Jesus!” 

“Yes?” Blaine asked, looking up from between Kurt’s legs. 

“Just keep doing that!”


End file.
